the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4 Scene 7
All the castaways and the native children are in the large chamber in the middle of the mountain. "Thank you so much for rescuing us," says Amy. "It isn't over," responds Otanve. "We got here by a long hike through the Swampy Forest and through that passage up there." He points to the slope going up, which is similar to the one in the center that they just ascended. "There are other passageways leading from this chamber," notes Rogula. "But we don't know where they go." John says, "The Swamp sounds awful, but the safest way back." "Wait a minute!" Nicole. "How many of these other passages are there?" "We saw six," answers Gopumbi. "Take a look at this map." Nicole takes the map and puts it on the floor so it can be seen by torchlight. "Wow, where did you get this?" asks Yadifo. "We found the pieces in the cave below." Mike adds to Nicole's response. "This map looks very much like this chamber." "And those figures - they could be more statues." John is excited over the discovery. "And there are more exits so we don't have to go through the swamp. "We don't know where these exits lead." Tom remains calm, and then asks the natives, "Can you tell where these paths go?" Pelubo looks at the map and says, "It looks like these lead out all over the mountains, They could end up over the Abandoned Village, the Northwestern Forest, the Ocean, or the Swampy Forest. What do you think, Rogula?" "I think you're right. We have to try all these paths. This may be our only chance to find those statues. Remember we don't have much time." "Well, no one should go alone," asserts Tom. "These children know the island better than we do. It might be a good idea for one of them to be in each group." "I agree. What do you think?" Tom addresses the inhabitants. There is agreement, and Rogula speaks, "I sense the Spirits want us to get to know each other better. Pair up with someone you haven't before. Let the Spirits guide you to the passage you should take." Nicole asks, "How should we do this? It looks like six groups of two. We can each take a path to its end, and see if it looks like a good way down the mountain. Then we meet back here and all go the way that looks best. Hopefully there's a better way back than the swamp." "How long will it take to get back?" asks Amy. "It took us about eight hours to get here," responds Bukela. "Then we can't get back to the Village today," notes Tom. Tomorrow, then." Unseen and unheard by all, Corc is making his way along the passage the native children took to get from the opening in the mountain to the large chamber. He reached that opening from a different path across the mountain. Again, he acts as if he is in a trance, and places dynamite near the opening to the chamber from that passage. He lights a fuse, and retreats up the passageway whence he came. A minute later, there is a loud explosion, and that passageway is blocked. "What was that?" screams Amy. "Probably the same guy as before," guesses Tom. "The ceiling might be coming down!" warms Mike. "Hurry!" yells Tom. "Everyone take one of the six passages on this level, and meet at the Village before sunset tomorrow!" As shown on the map, the six passages are roughly at primary or secondary compass points excluding north and south. At the time of the explosion, Mike and Rogula were closest to the passage to the northeast, Tom and Yadifo to the east, Stefi and Pelubo to the southeast, Nicole and Otanve to the northwest, Amy and Gopumbi to the west, and John and Bukela to the southwest. They all run into the corresponding passages, managing to hold onto their food, tools, liana ropes, and bags. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 4